Todo Por Una Maleta
by Isa Luna
Summary: OneShot. Una tarde, Sirius y James deciden molestar a Lily, pero todo terminará como ella menos espera...


**Holaaa, he vuelto después de mucho tiempo sin subir nada jaja. Bueno esto es una historia un poco rara que se me ocurrió, porque tenía en mente escribir un Lily&Sirius, y al final salió este one-shot cortito que espero que os guste.**

**Fic dedicado a FannyTonksie por tu ayuda con esas brillantes ideas que se te ocurren y también porque, al escribir este fic me acorde de ti y tu "maleta asesina" jaja.**

**Un saludo también a Lorelei Majere que leyó mi otro fic, gracias.**

**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling**

**Y ya sin más dilación os dejo con el fic xD:**

**Todo Por Una Maleta**

Sirius Black es el nombre del chico más revoltoso de Hogwarts, junto con su "hermano" James Potter.

Ambos eran admirados por todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts…o casi.

-¡Potter y Black!-Sonó una voz femenina en el pasillo del segundo piso.

-¿Si, princesa?-Preguntó James con voz inocente

-¡No me llames así!

-Valla, Evans, ya has echo los deberes de Transformaciones…-Sirius se había alejado de la pareja que discutía y se había puesto a rebuscar en la maleta de la chica.

-¡Black suéltala!

Lily se dirigió corriendo hacia él, y este se puso la espalda en la maleta.

-¿Qué me das a cambio?

-¿Cómo que qué te doy a cambio? Es mi maleta te digo que me la devuelvas

-¿Me dejarás los deberes?

-Ni en sueños

Sirius suspiró, volvió a bajar la maleta y se la tendió a Lily, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de dársela, la tiró por los aires para que su amigo la cogiera.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de odio para volverse de nuevo ante James.

Se llevaron un rato jugando, tirándosela uno a otro, mientras Lily intentaba alcanzarla, sin conseguirlo.

Acabó cruzada de brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no pensaba llorar delante de los dos. No, no les daría esa satisfacción.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la maleta de James descansaba a un lado de la pared, así que salió corriendo, la cogió, y se acercó a la ventana más cercana, que estaba abierta.

Los chicos pararon su juego para observarla.

-Dadme mi mochila. O tiro la tuya Potter, tu decides.

Ambos chicos se miraron y empezaron a reírse, aunque James con preocupación.

Lily la agitó, impaciente.

-Esto…Sirius, creo que la broma ya ha estado bien…vamos a devolvérsela…

-¿Bromeas? Esta es la mejor parte

-¿Cómo? Anda Sirius, si que estás bromista hoy, vamos a buscar a Remus para que nos deje los deberes…

-No, sabes tan bien como yo que Lily no tirará tu maleta-Dijo dirigiéndole a la chica una mirada maliciosa.

Esta arqueó las cejas y abrió la mochila del chico.

-Puede que no tire la maleta, pero sí las cosas, de una en una, y después la maleta…-Escudriñó el horizonte-…podría arreglármelas para que terminara en el lago.

James se puso blanco.

-Sirius, dale la maleta a la señorita Evans…

-¡James! Eres un aguafiestas no se la daré por mucho que me digas…

Lily soltó un suspiro de resignación y se puso a buscar por la mochila, encontró un papelote, y sin mirar siquiera que era lo tiró.

-Lo próximo será la maleta, o algo de dentro, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

James le suplicaba a Sirius con la mirada.

-No.

-¡SIRIUS¡¡¡Dame la…maldita…maleta de una vez!!!

-¡Que no!-Y salió corriendo pasillo abajo

-¡Sirius¡Te mato!

-Y yo lo siento Potter me he cansado de tanta tontería-Y sin miramiento alguno tiró la mochila

-Ah, Lily, que Sirius ha sido el que se la ha llevado

-Y por suerte para él también su maleta, si no habría corrido la misma suerte que la tuya.

James se fue corriendo a recoger su maleta, y Lily a buscar a Sirius, para que le devolviera la suya.

Los buscó por todo el castillo, sin éxito, así que regresó a la Sala Común, dónde se lo encontró, con su maleta.

-¡Black, te he estado buscando por todo Hogwarts!

-¿Si? No me digas

-Bueno ya estoy harta de tanto juego.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Que me hicierais esto en primero…pero que sigáis haciéndolo en sexto es increíble, Black.

-Te la daré si me das tu algo a cambio…

-No piens…-empezó Lily, pero Sirius la agarró de la cintura la hechó sobre él y la besó con pasión, la chica se quedó muy sorprendida, pero no se separó, le estaba gustando.

Cuando se separaron, Sirius la miró insquisitivamente, y como respuesta ella le volvió a besar.

Sirius sonrió y empezó a quitar la túnica de la chica, para después ir hacia la camisa, mientras esta atacaba por los pantalones, hasta quedar ambos totalmente desnudos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cabo de un rato Lily, ya son su ropa puesta miraba a Sirius pensando "que he hecho" mientras este tenía una sonrisa en su cara de "Soy Sirius Black y he conseguido lo que quería"

-Esto…a nadie-Le dijo Lily como un tomate

-Tranquila, el secreto está a salvo conmigo-Rió este.

No muy segura Lily se levantó, pero Sirius incorporándose le dijo:

-Toma, tu maleta

-Gracias-Esta la cogió y salió por el retrato mientras entraba James con su maleta en las manos.

Este al ver la cara de ambos se quedo sin comprender ¿qué habrá pasado?

Pero nunca, ni siquiera años después, cuando él y Lily se casaron, lo llegó a saber.

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal?¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. ¡Reviews please!**

**Besos!!**

**Isa Luna**


End file.
